


A Not So Stupid Idea

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, HTTYD - Freeform, Hiccstrid - Freeform, httyd2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Astrid misses her boyfriend but it is the middle of the night and she can't sleep. What a girl to do?





	A Not So Stupid Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Here is another one shot of mine. (Terrible title and summary I know) but this is based off a prompt that I received on Tumblr! I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to those who read my fics. It means so much to me. Please don't be afraid to leave a comment! :D
> 
> (Also, who is excited for HTTYD3?!) 
> 
> Okay, get to reading! :D Enjoy!

Astrid had tossed and turned all night long. She knew it was all night because even though the sun wasn’t up yet, the birds outside were beginning to chirp and that meant that it wasn’t long until morning. 

She knew why she couldn’t sleep and it was stupid. So stupid that she figured it was best to just lie here and stare at the details of the wood on her ceiling instead of fixing the problem. 

But then again, she missed him. Gods, did she miss him. 

She hadn’t talked to Hiccup in days. How many days was it? Five? Six? Maybe even seven. She wasn’t sure anymore. 

Sure, she had seen him around the village. But that obviously wasn’t enough and it was keeping her awake. Stupid. So stupid. 

She was a warrior. She was strong. She was a Viking. Not seeing her boyfriend for a few days should not be keeping her awake at night. 

But it was. 

Astrid sighed and forcefully threw the blanket off her. It slipped off the bed and fell to the floor beside it. The chill of her room was a bit of a shock from the warmth beneath the fur blanket. She put on her boots and quietly walked out of her house, not wanting to wake her parents. She did not want to have to explain her reasons for sneaking out of the house in the wee hours of the morning. 

It was chilly outside and Astrid wished she had grabbed her fur hood off the hook before walking out. The cold just make her walk faster. 

Once she made it to Hiccup’s home she paused at the front door with her hand on the handle. What the hell was she doing? What was she even going to say to Hiccup?

“Oh, hi babe. Sorry to wake you but I just wanted to…”

What did she even want to do? 

It was early in the morning and they couldn’t do too much talking with Valka sleeping downstairs. Not unless they wanted to have that awkward encounter. 

But if she was really being true to herself, she just wanted to be close to him. She missed the way his hand fit perfectly with hers. She missed the little circles he drew on her hip. She missed his smell. She missed him. 

So, she quietly pushed the door open. The warmth from the fire hitting her immediately and she could finally relax. 

Astrid walked up the stairs, cringing when a loud creak from one of the steps echoed throughout the quiet house. 

She walked into Hiccup’s room and smiled at the sight in front of her. His hair, which was usually in a mess, was even more of a mess and one of his arms was slung over his face. But he looked peaceful. She wondered what he was dreaming about because he had a tiny smile on his lips. 

Seeing Hiccup like this was something she didn’t get to witness often. It was almost enough to take away the void she felt from not seeing him for days. Almost. 

She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, and she ran her hands through the messy hair. Her hand paused on the braid she remembered tying for him the last time they were actually together. 

Hiccup sighed in content as her hand continued running through his auburn locks. His eyes fluttered open and Astrid looked into those green eyes she fell in love with all those years ago. 

“A-Astrid?” Hiccup asked, his voice still thick with sleep. 

“Hey, babe,” Astrid smiled at him. 

“Are you okay?” He asked and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, trying to rid them of sleep. 

“I’m fine.” 

“What are you doing here? What time is it?” Hiccup looked around his semi-dark room. 

“I don’t know. Four in the morning?” 

Hiccup still looked confused. Probably a mix of still being asleep and his brain trying to figure out why Astrid was sitting on his bed at such an early hour. 

“I missed you,” Astrid blurted out and she looked away and stared at Toothless sleeping in the corner. 

There was a moment of silence and Hiccup grabbed her hand that was sitting between the couple. 

“Let me get this straight. You come to my room at 4am to do what? Cuddle?” There was a hint of amusement in his voice. 

She turned her head back towards him to see that amused little smile spread across his face. She wanted to smack it right off him for making fun of her. 

“If you are going to make fun of me then I’m just going to go back home,” Astrid began to get up off the bed, but Hiccup pulled her back down. Damn him for getting so strong over the last few years. 

“I missed you too,” Hiccup said. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and rested his hand against her cheek. Astrid leaned into his warm touch. 

The two moved in sync as they laid down on the bed. Hiccup wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Astrid laid her head down on his chest. The steady beat of his heart was the most soothing sound. More soothing than the sound of the crackling fire downstairs. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been making time for us lately,” Hiccup’s voice broke through the silence. 

Astrid sat up on her elbow to look at him, “Don’t apologize. You’re busy and I understand that. What you do is important.” 

“Astrid, I don’t ever want you thinking that my job is more important than you are. Ever.”

Astrid smiled and buried her face his chest and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed that way for a few moments, wrapped tightly around one another. 

“Uhh…Astrid, as nice as this is…I can’t breathe. If you could loosen the grip around my neck…” Astrid quickly released the tight hold around his neck and chuckled. 

“Sorry,” she sat up on her elbows again and stared into those bright green eyes before going back to her original position with her head on his chest. 

Hiccup kissed the top of her head and made a silent promise to never let Astrid think she came in second to his role as Chief ever again. 

Astrid took a deep breath. The calming sound of his heart and the comforting circles he was drawing on her side was making her eyes heavy. The last thought she had was how stupid she would have been if she hadn’t come here tonight.


End file.
